List of Star Wars planets (C–D)
Caamas Caamas is a toxic planet in the Cirius System that was formerly a highly populated habitable world, until the Empire bombarded it shortly after the Clone Wars, killing nearly all the inhabitants of the planet. The native Caamasi were a peaceful civilization, much like Alderaan. The destruction of Caamas remained a mystery for some time because Caamas had a very powerful planetary shield, and the Empire somehow managed to bring it down. It was later revealed in The Hand of Thrawn Duology that it was sabotaged by a group of Bothans working for the Empire. The issue with the Caamas document nearly tore the New Republic apart; this was actually a clever scheme devised by Moff Disra, who went against Admiral Pellaeon's wishes of peace. Cadomai Cadomai is a frigid world, largely covered by sparse tundra. The planet is home to the Snivvian race. Callos Callos was the homeworld to the Callosians. In 3BBY, Darth Vader's Black Eight Squadron, led by Juno Eclipse, destroyed a reactor unit that controlled the planet's ecosystem. This caused the planet to be nearly uninhabitable, killing all Callosians living there. Carida Carida is first mentioned in the Star Wars Expanded Universe as the site of an Imperial training academy, the Imperial Academy. It was a large planet with high gravity and a wide variety of climates. The planet was destroyed by Kyp Durron when he fired the Sun Crusher at Carida's sun, obliterating the entire system in the supernova that followed. At the time, Kyp was under the influence (but not control) of the Sith Lord Exar Kun. Carida was also the homeworld of Admiral Ozzel and Ambassador Furgan. Castell Castell is the homeworld of the Gossam. During the Clone Wars, Castell was the headquarters of the Commerce Guild. Cathar Cathar is the homeworld of the cat-like species of the same name, the Cathar. A planet of rolling savannahs and densely forested uplands, Cathar was one of the worlds conquered by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian War. The famous Jedi Juhani was from Cathar, although raised on Taris. Cato Neimoidia "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't....doesn't count." --Obi-Wan Kenobi to Anakin Skywalker One of the Neimoidian "purse-worlds", Cato Neimoidia is the location of Nute Gunray's secret redoubt and was seen in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. It is a colony world of the extremely wealthy planet Neimoidia, and is located in the Colonies region of the galaxy. The planet is famous for its bridges, and is sometimes given the accolade "The Bridge World". Several events took place on Cato Neimoidia during the Clone Wars, including a failed mission with Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Eventually, the Galactic Republic took control of the planet. Cato Neimoidian citizens' refusal to lose their home caused some minor uprisings in some bridge cities, but the Republic learned to control them by sending out frequent patrols. Most of these patrolling assignments were given to Jedi Master Plo Koon and his clone division. Master Koon flew in his Jedi starfighter from city to city, keeping watch for disturbances involving the citizens. When Chancellor Palpatine enacted Order 66, causing all Clone Troopers to kill the Jedi, the instructions quickly reached Cato Neimoidia. The clone wingmen flying with Master Koon received the message, and fired upon the Jedi’s starfighter. His ship spun out of control and crashed into one of the planet's bridges. It is unclear whether George Lucas intended Cato Neimoidia to be the original homeworld of the Neimoidians. The planet Neimoidia is supposedly where they originate from, but that is an Expanded Universe concept. Centares Centares is a terrestrial planet with a temperate climate and no moons. Its population is estimated to be about fifteen billion. It was on this planet where Darth Vader learned the name of Luke Skywalker. Cerea Cerea is a temperate, forested planet that is the homeworld of the species of the Cereans. Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi hailed from this planet and, because of the Cereans low ratio of males-to-females, was given a special exemption from the Jedi edict that discouraged marriage. The planet was the site of nearly constant battling during the Clone Wars, but Ki-Adi-Mundi and his Clone Troopers were able to successfully defend it. Champala Champala, also known as Chagria, was a watery planet and the homeworld of the Chagrians, most notably Mas Amedda, who represented the planet in the Galactic Senate and eventually became Vice Chancellor. Champala was heavily polluted during the rule of the Galactic Empire after a series of mining accidents. The Chagrians played a part in liberating Mon Calamari from the Empire, and their planet was an initial member of the Alliance of Free Planets, remaining part of both the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance. At the very end of the Galactic Civil War, two battles were fought at Champala by the Imperial Remnant in a desperate last push against the New Republic. Chandrila Chandrila is the home planet of Mon Mothma and is the second planet in the Chandrila System. The planet is covered with lush green land, rolling hills, vast oceans, and immense, pristine cities. The inhabitants are very democratic and environmentally friendly. Debates are encouraged on a regular basis in a debate rotunda that is located in nearly every settlement on the planet. The planet was a supporter of the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. In the computer game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, Grand Moff Kohl Seerdon led an invasion of the planet and intended to blockade the capital city, Hanna, with walls. Luke Skywalker led a reclamation effort with Rogue Squadron and forced Seerdon to retreat. Chandrila is also visited by Jaden Korr, the main character in the Jedi Academy computer game. It is depicted as large, misty caverns underground, filled with glowing crystals and has an eerie feeling. The chasm area visited is filled with ancient Jedi tombs Charubah One of the most technologically advanced worlds in the Hapes Cluster, Charubah manufactures the Hapan Gun of command, one of the many gifts provided to Leia Organa Solo by the Hapans. Chazwa Chazwa is a cold planet in the Orus Sector which is located along a popular freighter traffic route. Cholganna Cholganna is the homeworld of the Nexu and was colonized by Bothans, humans and Gran in 4,000 BBY. It has abundant prairies and vast forests and high mountains filled with ten types of animal life. Chorax Chorax was a planet located in the Rachuk sector. It was a haven for pirates and smugglers. In 0 ABY, the Rebel ship the Nonnah crashed on the planet and Rogue Squadron had to save the ship's crew from Imperial forces. In 6 ABY, the Imperial ship the Black Asp ambushed Booster Terrik's ship the Pulsar Skate, starting the Second Battle of Chorax. The planet was first featured in the novel Rogue Squadron. Christophsis Christophsis is the homeworld of the Christophsians and is a planet where crystals and minerals are commonly mined. The Battle of Christophsis occurred there during the Clone Wars, this battle was won by Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi along with the new Padawan Ahsoka Tano Chule Chule is the second planet in the Bassillirus system. It is a cold planet with no geological activity. It is covered in oceans and barren plains. Its day lasted 49 standard hours and its year lasted 145 days. It appeared in the Star Wars role-playing game. ;References *Chule at Wookieepedia Cinnagar Cinnagar is another name for the planet Empress Teta. Circumtore Circumtore is an artificial ring-shaped planetoid located in Hutt Space. It is the home of the Shell Hutts, the smallest of the Hutt clans who are so named because of their shell-like durasteel armor. Clak'dor VII Clak'dor VII, home to the Bith, is located in the Colu System. This once-beautiful world was all but destroyed in a Bith chemical war. The Bith now live in cities that are sealed off from the rest of the world to avoid the massive pollution. Coachelle Prime Coachelle Prime is a planet located in the Coachelle system in the Mid Rim. It is home to the rabbit-like Lepi, who lived underground. Colla IV Colla IV is a world far from the galactic core, which is inhabited by Colicoids, a species known for their callous and murderous nature. The Colicoid Creation Nest was contracted by the Trade Federation to design the Droideka (which they created in their own, insectoid image) and also the Droid Tri-Fighter, which was based on the skull shape of a predator native to the planet, for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The planet has been in a diplomatic row for years, in relation to the death and consumption of a number of off-world visitors. Commenor Commenor is a temperate planet located near the edge of the Corellian Sector. It serves mainly as a starport and trading planet, and is known for its glittering gemstones. Commenori forces were essential to the Corellian defense of Centerpoint Station. Cona Cona is the homeworld of the Arcona. It is always hot and has very little water. The atmosphere is filled with ammonia vapor. Concord Dawn Concord Dawn is an arid, sparsely populated world inhabited mainly by farmers. It was also home to a number of Mandalorians. Concord Dawn was the birthplace of Jango Fett as well as his mentor Jaster Mereel. Jango Fett and his clones, Boba Fett and the Republic Clone Troopers, have been described as speaking with Concord Dawn accents implying that Concord Dawn residents speak in New Zealand accents (Concord Dawn is also the name of a New Zealand band with an international reputation). Concord Dawn is also home to the deadly Kratos Plague. The spores come from plants native to Concord Dawn. The natives are inoculated as children. Jango Fett tried to infect Darth Tyranus with Kratos Plague as a bargaining chip at their first meeting to discuss cloning. Jango kept an antidote in his ship with a self destruct device linked to a monitor in his chest plate should he infect someone and be killed. In the Expanded Universe novel Bloodlines, it is explained the surname "Fett" comes from the Mando'a word "Vhett" (same pronouniation), meaning "Farmer", as Jango's family were. Contruum Contruum was a planet in the Mid Rim, a brown-and-blue world with two large moons and a number of smaller satellites. Located a short hyperspace jump from the Perlemian Trade Route, and two jumps from the Hydian Way, Contruum was known for its borium mines and foundries, and also for its shipyards. During the Imperial Period, Imperial forces seized control of the borium operations, but was met by a local resistance force, which instagated a year of fighting over control of the planet. Eventually the Empire's forces abandoned the planet. After the Fall of the Empire, Contruum joined the New Republic and its shipyards were used to contstruct warships for the Republic Navy. Corbos Corbos was an Outer Rim mining colony wiped out by the Leviathans of Corbos. In 6,900 BBY it was the site of the Battle of Corbos, the end of the Hundred-Year Darkness. Corellia Corellia is the homeworld of the infamous Corellians, including Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, Corran Horn, and Garm Bel Iblis. It is the capital planet of the Corellian sector, and of the Corellian system that includes Corellia, Selonia, Drall, and the double worlds of Talus and Tralus. In the days of the Galactic Republic, it was ruled by a Diktat, or governor, while the sector had a seat in the Galactic Senate. The Corellian Security Force (CorSec) polices the planet. Corellia is famous for its spacefaring culture, alcohol, smugglers, pirates, and general rogue tradition. Most of the planet itself is green and lush, with great, cosmopolitan cities such as its capital, Coronet, alongside forests, beaches, swamps, gently rolling grasslands, and spectacular mountains. Large space stations and shipyards, as well as most of the industry, are located in orbit. This is the homeworld of the mighty Corellian Corvette (a frigate used by the Rebel Alliance in the Galactic civil war). The Tantive IV, captained by Raymus Antilles, was a Corellian Corvette, and it was on that ship that princess Leia Organa was captured by Darth Vader. During the time of the Galactic Alliance (after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion), it was a planet that wanted to start war against the Galactic Alliance. The Rebel Alliance was officially founded on Corellia, when Senators Iblis, Bail Organa, Leia Organa, and Mon Mothma, as well as Jedi Master Rahm Kota, officially declared Rebellion against the Empire, with Galen Marek and Captain Juno Eclipse present as well. The planet is depicted in the Nintendo 64 video game Star Wars: Rogue Squadron, in the MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided, in the multi-platform video game Jedi Academy, and in the MMORPG, Star Wars: The Old Republic. Corulag Corulag is a populated terrestrial world located in the Corulus system. Corulag is a Core World—that is, it lay close to the center of the galaxy and very near to the capital of the New Republic, Coruscant. The population is mostly human with Aqualish, Wookiees, Ithorians and Selkaths representing it as well. The terrain of the planet includes urban areas, oceans, plains, bamboo forests, and jungles. Corulag was also known for its military academy, which served the Galactic Republic, and later, the Galactic Empire. Corulag was captured by the Brotherhood of Darkness near the end of the New Sith Wars. In The Unifying Force, the nineteenth and final novel in the New Jedi Order series, Corulag was the site of a battle between elements of the New Republic fleet led by Galactic Alliance generals Wedge Antilles and Garm Bel Iblis en route to an attack on Coruscant, and invading Yuuzhan Vong forces. Corulag is also the homeworld of the Imperial commander Juno Eclipse and the smuggler Duran Lordes. Coruscant Coruscant, seen in Episodes I, II, III, and VI, was the capital of the Old Republic, the Galactic Empire, the New Republic, the Galactic Alliance, and the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, as well as being the home planet for one of the galaxies biggest corporations, Coruscant StarYards. It is generally agreed that Corusant is the most important world in the Star Wars galaxy, evidenced by the fact that its hyperspace coordinates are (0,0,0). The planet is essentially one giant city, with skyscrapers jutting several kilometers into the atmosphere. Approximately 1 trillion people inhabit the planet. When the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, they destroyed one of its four moons and used massive dovin basals to move the planet into a tighter orbit, allowing lush vegetation to grow on it. It was then called Yuuzhan'tar ("Creche of the Gods", in the Yuuzhan Vong language) and made the capital of the Yuuzhan Vong occupation until being recaptured by the Galactic Alliance. Corvis Minor Corvis Minor is a planet with an utterly forgettable history. Most complete Imperial libraries have a multiple datacard box set named The Complete History of Corvis Minor. However, contained within the box is a compact, yet powerful emergency blaster. This oddity was the result of the Emperor's efforts to provide hidden, secret resources for his agents' use. Given Corvis Minor's complete, total, and utter lack of significance in galactic history, it was considered highly unlikely that anyone other than one of the Emperor's agents would ever discover one of these hidden blasters. During his escape from the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, Corran Horn serendipitously obtained a blaster from a Corvis Minor history box in Ysanne Isard's private library while searching for a secret door or mechanism. He ironically remarked to himself, If a blaster is considered the complete history of Corvis Minor, I'm thinking it's not a vacation spot. During the Thrawn Crisis, former Emperor's Hand Mara Jade was able to use her knowledge of this secret Imperial resource to obtain a blaster from a library on a residential floor of the Imperial Palace when she realized the Palace had been infiltrated by Imperial agents bent on kidnapping the Solo family; her intervention would prove crucial. Interestingly enough, Corvis Minor featured a secret Imperial base that housed three squadrons of TIE Defenders, which were produced on site. Ysanne Isard took control of the facility in a plot to recover her Super Star Destroyer, Lusankya, using only fifty men. This means that the base would have required only 14 or so support staff, which implies that it was only a small facility. Coular Peen IV Coular Peen IV is located in the outer rim of the Syrom System. Anakin Skywalker traveled to Coular Peen IV in the early stages of the clone war. Csilla Csilla is the homeworld of the mysterious and reclusive Chiss and capital world of the Chiss Ascendancy. Csilla is a cold world of glaciers and snowy wastes located deep within Chiss Space, in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. Glaciers cover the normally warm equatorial regions of the planet, while solid ice locked the poles in perpetual winter. In order to survive, the Chiss had to build energy-efficient warrens beneath the ice, as close to the geothermal warmth of the planet as possible. Underground travel routes connect the various underground sections of Csilla. The iceways were bored through the bedrock of the planet, so that they were unaffected by the shifting ice found on the planet's surface. Specialized carriages moved passengers and cargo through the tunnels. The planet's name is a Hungarian female given name. It originates from the word "csillag" meaning "star" in Hungarian. Cularin Cularin is a tropical planet in the Cularin System. It has two moons, the molten Rennokk and the barren Tilnes. It is the primary world that the Star Wars Roleplaying Game RPGA "Living Force" campaign centers around. It was also the site of the Battle of Doven Valley, in which a group of 600 Cloistel underclass rebels, assisted by mercenaries, defeated a superior force of 1,500 Servat ruling class soldiers. Cybloc Cybloc is a greenish planet orbiting the star Erg Es 992 in the Meridian Sector. One of its moons, Cybloc XII, housed a New Republic trade base. However, the region was purged during the Death Seed incident. Dagobah Dagobah is the name of both a planet and the system in which it resides. The planet appears in the films The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. In Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Luke Skywalker is visited on the ice planet Hoth by the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who tells him to go seek Master Yoda on Dagobah to be trained as a Jedi. Dagobah has one sun. The planet is also shown in a deleted scene in Revenge of the Sith in which Yoda travels to Dagobah into exile after Order 66 was initiated. After Darth Vader hunted down nearly all of the Jedi, Jedi Master Yoda went into hiding in a swamp on Dagobah. There, a cave strong with the dark side of the Force hid him from detection by the Emperor, much like Palpatine had used the dark side to shroud his presence from the Jedi Council. The cave first became imbued with the dark side when the last surviving Dark Jedi of the Bpfasshi insurrection fled to Dagobah with Jorj Car'das during the Clone Wars. Yoda somehow knew that the Dark Jedi would be in the cave, and made it there before him, and when the Dark Jedi arrived, fought him in a stupendous three-day-long Force battle. At the end of the battle, the Dark Jedi died, but the dark side residue remained in the cave, helping to shield Yoda's presence on Dagobah. The massive array and diversity of life forms present on Dagobah also aided Yoda to avoid capture. Dagobah is also located in wild space. Damonite Yors-B Damonite Yors-B is a cold, icy planet in the Meridian Sector that was a possible location of Princess Leia during her kidnapping nine years after the Battle of Endor. Dankayo Dankayo was a world used as a Rebel base between the Battle of Yavin and the Battle of Hoth. Imperial forces consisting of three Imperial-class Star Destroyers, conducted a Base Delta Zero operation on the planet's surface, leaving it evenly cratered, and the Rebel base slagged. Imperial troops were sent down in the aftermath to search the remains of the base, and recovered critical intelligence on the Rebellion's operations.Brad Freeman (1989) "Scavenger Hunt" ISBN 0874311292 Dantooine Dantooine is mentioned only once in the Star Wars films. In A New Hope, Princess Leia Organa tries to fool Grand Moff Tarkin into believing that the Rebel base is located there. Tarkin replies that Dantooine is "too remote" and commands that the Death Star's superlaser be tested on Alderaan (the deciding factor here seems to be a political and social impact rather than military necessity). Later on, recon patrols sent on the planet report the discovery of disused Rebel facilities. Dantooine is featured in both Knights of the Old Republic games. Dantooine is home to a Jedi enclave that was destroyed by Darth Malak during the Jedi Civil War. It was later rebuilt during the period of KotOR II. In Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, Dantooine is shown as a very wet world with perpetual rain that seems to have carved massive canyons and mesas. Dantooine is also seen in the cartoon series Star Wars: Clone Wars. It pictures Jedi Master Mace Windu fighting an army of Super Battle droids. The inhabitants of Dantooine are made up of primitive tribes of Mokk, Dantari, and Kunga people. This planet can be explored in Star Wars Galaxies. Dantooine is also mentioned in the strategy game Star Wars: Empire At War. This planet was also featured in the novel, Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine. This planet was the home (for a short time) for the refugees of Eol Sha, whom Luke Skywalker helped to get off their unpredictable, molten planet. Later the refugees were killed by AT-ATs of Admiral Daala, from the novel Star Wars: Jedi Academy trilogy: Dark Apprentice (volume 2). Danuta A planet under the Empire, Danuta is where some of the Death Star plans were kept. Kyle Katarn was able to infiltrate the base, steal the plans and surrender them to the Rebel Alliance in the game Star Wars: Dark Forces. This led to the events of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope and the destruction of the Death Star. Dathomir Dathomir is the planet located in the Dathomir system. The planet is covered in lush swamps and small trees. It is inhabited by wild rancors, as well as by Force-sensitive "witches" (divided into two groups, There are various light following clans over the entire planet, foremost of which is the Singing Mountain Clan. There are also the Nightsisters, who follow the dark side) that are descendants of a Jedi master banished to the planet. Dathomir was first introduced in the book The Courtship of Princess Leia. It is thought that this planet is the home planet of the rancor. The terrain of the planet is mostly made up of canyons, forests and jagged mountain peaks. Dathomir is home to an imperial prison. In the animated Star Wars: The Clone Wars series, Asajj Ventress is revealed to be one of the Nightsisters, a group of witches from this planet. The planet is portrayed as shrouded in fog. It is the homeworld to Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, and his Sith brother Darth Maul. A battle takes place on the planet in which General Grievous wipes out the Nightsisters. It is also a planet which can be explored in the MMORPG: Star Wars Galaxies. Dathomir is also the preferred heritage of Tenel Ka from the series Young Jedi Knights. Delrian Delrian was a was a prison world allied with the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Wat Tambor was imprisoned here for a time. Demars Demar is a corporate planet located in the Demar System. Owned by the Lant Mining Corporation, Demar was almost completely reliant on the export of refined minerals for wealth. The world fell on difficult times after the Battle of Yavin when LMC production dropped sharply. Denon Denon is a planet with city growth covering the entire surface, similar to Coruscant. In terms of being an ecumenopolis, it is second to Coruscant. It was where Zam Wesell trained to become an assassin. Denon was also the temporary capital of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances after losing Coruscant to the Yuuzhan Vong it is home to the jedi academy mandir. Deralia Deralia is the putative homeworld of Darth Revan in Revan's fake biography, which gives the history of a Republic soldier. It is possible that this was Revan's actual home planet, though this has not been confirmed. iThe planet's terrain is a vast expanse of fields and seas, as well as a number of scattered cities. Revan also may have gone there after the Jedi Civil War. Derra IV Derra IV is a minor planet, far from the Galactic Core. It was the site of a crushing ambush in which Imperial forces destroyed a vital Rebel convoy and its escorts on their way to Hoth, just days before the Battle of Hoth. Despayre A prison planet located in the Horuz system in the distant Outer Rim Territories. This planet was the site of construction for the first Death Star. It is almost unknown therefore ensuring secrecy of its construction yards. The terrain consisted of green jungle, rivers, and shallow seas. The life there consisted of carnivorous crustaceans, poisonous plants, and deadly insects. Its only outpost was the penal colony at which many of the prisoners helped construct the Death Star. Once the battle station was complete it tested its super laser on that planet, therefore destroying it. Destrillion Destrillion is the sister planet of Dubrillion. It is located in the Outer Rim. In-between Dubrillion and its moon of near identical size is a small gas nebula. It was in this nebula there was a secret imperial research facility.In a secret mission for the Rebel Alliance, Wedge Antilles piloted an A-Wing starfighter into the Imperial installation, encountering the experimental TIE Hunter fighters. Devaron Devaron is the homeworld of the Devaronian. Devaron is in the Colonies region. Deyer Deyer is an inhospitable world of the Anoat System. Kyp Durron, one of Luke Skywalker's apprentices, and his family originated from one of Deyer's colonies. Ding Briar A gas giant planet in the Lehon/Abo system. Distna Disnta is a remote system where Ysanne Isard captures Rogue Squadron in an attempt to receive immunity for her crimes after the fall of the Galactic Empire and unleashing the Krytos virus. In exchange, she would supply fighters for the squadron for them to attempt to retake the Hegemony worlds from Admiral Delak Krennel and Isard's only clone. Doldur Doldur is the primary planet in the Doldur System, and is the sector capital of Doldur Sector. Dorin Dorin is a dark, dusty world and is the homeworld of the Kel Dor. Jedi Master Plo Koon comes from Dorin. The planet is located near two black holes, so not very many outsiders know much about it. Its atmosphere consists of carbon monoxide and helium. Dorin is home to many proud Kel Dor Jedi who later become a great part of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Council. Dorvalla Dorvalla is a mining world located in the Outer Rim. Its primary export is Lummite, used in Durasteel. Being independent of the Galactic Republic, it was taken over by the Trade Federation, and then presumably incorporated into the Galactic Empire. Dosuun Dosuun was home of an Imperial Remnant base commanded by Rax Joris – until the New Republic intercepted transmissions and sent a Jedi, Jaden Korr, to investigate. Korr killed (or gravely injured) Joris and alerted the New Republic, who arrived and mopped up the Remnant forces who survived Korr's attack. Drall Drall is a planet in the Corellian System. The planet is primarily inhabited by the species of the same name, the Drall; however there are also large numbers of humans and Selonians. One notable planetary feature (and tourist attraction) is the Boiling Seas. There is a planetary repulsor on Drall, which was used millennia ago by an unknown race to move the planet into its current orbit around the star Corell. Dromund Kaas Dromund Kaas is a remote planet consisting of swamps and oceans. Having once been part of the great Sith Empire, it became one of the many lost planets that had been deleted from the Jedi Archives. A Sith temple was the main feature of the planet, and it was there that Kyle Katarn fell to the dark side, before being rescued by Mara Jade. In Star Wars: The Old Republic, Dromund Kaas is the capital planet of the Sith Empire faction, and is the birthplace of several prominent Imperial characters, such as Darth Malgus and Grand Moff Kilran. Dromund Kalakar Dromund Kalakar is a gas giant in the Dromund system. It is desolate and abondent. It first appeared in Star Wars: Republic. Drongar Drongar is featured prominently in the Medstar Duology that takes place during the Clone Wars. The planet is covered by huge forests and swamps, the climate is characterized by common monsoons with devastating electrical storms, soaring temperatures, and humidity over 90%. There is a large atmospheric oxygen content, and the atmosphere is covered by layers of rapidly mutating deadly spores. Drongar was known only for the bota plant, which had varying effects in different species. The most notable of which being significant narcotic qualities when smoked or ingested by Hutts, or extraordinarily powerful antibiotic/painkilling effects for humans and some similar species. By the end of the second MedStar book however, bota had mutated into a useless and annoying fragile weed, causing both the Separatists and the Republican forces to abandon the planet after a climactic final battle over the last of the potent bota. The planet has two small moons, and is located in a system with three other planets. Druckenwell Druckenwell is a planet in Doldur Sector. It is best known for the BlasTech weapons manufacturing complex that is located there, as well as the Druckenwell Shipyard. Dubrillion Dubrillion is an Outer Rim world covered in lush green forests and deep blue seas. It orbits near its almost-identical sister planet Destrillion. During the Galactic Civil War, it was the testing ground for a secret Imperial superlaser, similar to the type of weaponry utilized on both Death Stars. As the experimental weapon fired on several Rebel forces, Rogue Squadron led by Wedge Antilles, managed to disable the accuracy relays of the superlaser, through the means of three Y-Wings. Antilles pushed forward in a captured Imperial AT-ST, later securing an AT-AT and destroying the installation. Neither world was permanently inhabited until Lando Calrissian established a mining operation within the system's asteroid field. Dubrillion became his base of operations, which quickly grew into a luxury city. The planet was one of the first to fall during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion. New Republic forces arrived to help evacuate the planet. The Yuuzhan Vong later left the planet relatively intact. Duro Duro is home to the alien race of the same name. Duros are interested in exploration (some credit them with inventing the hyperdrive) and have ventured off their home world to explore the galaxy, leaving Duro in a state of ruin. The Empire ruined the planet's ecosystem and forced all the remaining Duros to move off the planet into orbiting city stations. The Empire also removed Duro from its own sector, placing it in the Corellian Sector, though the New Republic switched it back (it is sometimes still believed to be in the Corellian Sector). During the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Duro became a refugee world, causing overcrowding in the orbital space stations. The Yuuzhan Vong overtook Duro, but the New Republic won it back during a series of raids prior to the Battle of Ebaq 9. Duro was once again lush after the Yuuzhan Vong 'Vongforming' efforts. During the clone wars a duros named cad bane attacked the jedi temple in a successful attempt to steal a holocron. Neimoidians, such as Nute Gunray, are descendants of Duro colonists of Neimoidia. Durren Durren is a planet near the border between the Meridian and Antemeridian sectors that was home to a New Republic naval facility. D'vouran D'vouran was a top-secret Imperial project, the first experiment in Project Starscream. D'vouran was a living planet that consumed its victims through holes that appeared in the ground. A small crystal worn on a necklace was the only thing that prevented the wearer from being eaten by the planet. D'vouran was destroyed when Zak and Tash Arranda threw the crystal necklace into the heart of the planet, which caused the planet to eat itself. See also *List of Star Wars moons *Planets in science fiction *List of Star Wars systems *Sectors of Star Wars *List of Star Wars cities References External links *Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia * *Star Wars Databank locations Planets Planets (C-D)